A Kiss Is Just A Kiss
by keepcalm90
Summary: Kunter Ficlet:While at Scandals Kurt has a chance encounter with a handsome and curious stranger. There's just one problem, Kurt's already taken.


This is a one shot is to thank my lovely reviewer _fanficfangirl13. _Thanks for all the kind words. You're the best :)

* * *

_**A kiss is just a kiss**_

Right about now Kurt was cursing himself.

It was after all his foolish boastful nature that had landed him and his boyfriend here at Lima's one and only gay bar, scandals.

It had also somehow lead to Blaine ending up on the dance floor with this snarky and all too smug Sebastian guy.

Kurt didn't like the way he eyed Blaine. Like a lion stalking it's pray, but what Kurt hated even more was how oblivious his boyfriend seemed to be to the warblers obvious advances.

It made Kurt feel like he was crazy.

Another thing he despised.

Now he was sitting stagnant at the bar, sipping begrudgingly on his Shirley temple with extra cherries.

He had stupidly volunteered to be the designated driver tonight so that Blaine would view him as a cool significant other. So much for that master plan.

Really it was all dumb Sebastian's fault. Kurt had never felt threatened in his relationship with Blaine until today at the Lima bean when the smug bastard kept going on and on about how great Blaine was and Scandals and meeting the man of his dreams on the dance floor.

Kurt wanted, just once to be the one to finish victoriously. To stroll into this place with his ridiculously hot man on his arm and rub it straight into the meerkats face.

Yet that genius idea had feel through the moment Sebastian asked Blaine to dance.

Now they had been out on the floor for a good fifteen minutes, laughing and spinning circles around the other to the catchy eighties tunes the jukebox kept churning out.

Finally Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He rose from his bar stool, matched straight over to the pair, sliding easily between them until he was chest to chest with Blaine and blocking Sebastian completely out.

Yes, this was exactly how Kurt had envisioned the night going. If only he knew what lay ahead, or better yet who was observing him from across the bar and how that person would come to play a VERY large part in the rest of his evening.

Hunter was desperate for a hard drink to drown his sorrows, having just broken up with his girlfriend earlier in the day.

She said it was because they had grown apart but he knew the real reason was that she wanted to screw the entire football team before she left for Wellesley in the fall.

Whatever, Hunter didn't need her anyways, he was hot and could have his pick of anyone at anytime.

Sadly that fact didn't seem to lessen his need for a stiff glass of hard liquor. So he gathered his keys and wallet containing his fake id then left swiftly out of his house.

He hadn't lived around here long so he didn't know his way around just yet but after driving at least 10 miles down the main highway he finally came upon a place that looked promising.

So he pulled into the parking lot and headed straight to the door.

After entering it didn't take him very long to realize that this was a gay bar.

From the Madonna song playing over the speakers to the droves of nothing but men and men dressed as popular divas it was pretty easy to figure out.

Despite all that Hunter stayed. It was too late and he was way too thirsty to drive around looking for another bar. Plus he never had a problem with gay people. He believed in to each his own and all that good stuff.

So he made his way over to the bar top, finding an empty stool at the very end and siting comfortably.

He ordered a shot of whiskey with a beer back, downing each of the liquids in record time.

With warmth now speeding through his veins he was free to relax, listen to the upbeat pop music, observe the people out on the dance floor.

Most of them were older, burly men with mustaches and ugly outfits on.

If this was what gay looked like then Hunter was suddenly wondering why anyone would be it.

But then, like an answer to that very question from the universe itself Hunters eyes fell upon a boy at the other end of the bar.

He was youthful, which meant he didn't belong here anymore than Hunter did.

But that fact was not what captured Hunters attention. It was the guys stunning radiance.

In all his life he never assumed he's refer to another guy at radiant. Yet there seemed to be no other way to desire this strangely captivating creature.

Under the harsh fluorescent lights of the bar his flawless, color of fine china skin glowed.

Hunter sat, unable to tear his eyes away from the boy, five minutes in a gay bar and he was already turning. How could you not at least be a little Bi-curious when there were angels like this guy around to tempt you.

Plus he had never really been for, or against the idea of being with the same sex. The real truth of the matter was he liked fooling around, plan and simple.

Man, woman. At the end of the day it really didn't matter.

To Hunter getting his rocks off was one of the best feelings in the world. Well a guy could get you off just as much as a girl could.

In fact, Hunter figured that they may even be able to do it better because they had all the same parts, so they would know just what they liked.

Suddenly this whole Bi thing was sounding better by the minute. Especially if the moment would get to be shared with the lovely boy that had made him suddenly question his sexuality in the first place.

It sadly appeared that Hunter may have been barking up an unavailable tree because suddenly the vision of perfection was rising from his own stool and marching towards the dance floor, sandwiching his tall, lean body between two other guys. One tall with a hideous striped shirt on and the other short, with a helmet of gelled down black hair and an undone bow tie around his neck.

Neither of them looked nearly smokin enough to be romantically involved with the model of a man.

Now that Hunter could see the entire package his mind wondered even further into the realm of unlikelihood.

He could now vividly imagine what it would be like to get his hands on that trim waist. To get his lips on that pale, smooth skin. He wondered what it would taste like. Would it be salty or sweet? Would the boy cry out in pleasure as Hunter touched him or would he tease and keep his reaction all too himself.

There was far too many questions in that sentence.

Hunter wanted answers, but as he watched the beauty dancing playfully around with the raven haired hobbit it was clear the two were a couple. A fact made even more clear when the taller, model like one, slung his arm around the shoulder of the miniature one and steered him towards the front door.

Hunter looked away then, didn't want to see anymore. He was still too fresh off of Molly's rejection to face another one so soon.

To drown his now building sorrows he ordered another shot.

Kurt was so mad, hurt, and conflicted that he had no idea what to do.

The little stunt Blaine had just pulled in the back seat of his car did not amuse him one bit.

The fact that his boyfriend would even be thinking about fooling around after spending the entire night on the dance floor with another guy made Kurt furious.

Maybe if they had been dancing together the whole time. Their bodies close and sweaty, sexual tension building. Maybe then Kurt would have given in, would've dragged Blaine back to the car and ravaged him.

But they hadn't. No Blaine had chosen to share this memory, the one of their first gay bar, with a jerk instead and then he had the audacity to say he was trying to be spontaneous and fun.

That was a crock of bullshit. Spontaneous and fun, more like sleazily and shameless, to willing dance with a person who was clearly trying to sabotage their relationship. Well there was no excuse for that.

Now more worked up and pissed off than ever Kurt hopped back out of his car, making a beeline straight for the door of the bar.

He was now determined to not let his fight with Blaine ruin the rest of his night.

Once he was back inside he headed straight for the dance floor. Thankfully Sebastian was nowhere in sight. He had probably met yet another dream man and dragged him to the back or something. Typical slimy behavior.

Kurt didn't care about any of that anymore. All he was focused on now was having fun, his own brand of fun.

But soon it became clear that his own brand was being admired.

Hunter was just about to order his second beer when a miracle occurred.

The slender angel returned, alone this time, his perfectly shaped eyebrows knitted together in anger.

Hunter knew that face well. Clearly he and his lover boy had gotten into some sort of quarrel.

Hunter didn't care about any of the details right now, all that mattered was that he was back. Which left Hunter feeling hopeful that he now had a better shot.

In fact he was just about to get up and offer the gorgeous boy another drink when he saw one of the nasty old men approaching him instead.

Even without hearing what they were saying Hunter could clearly see the man now harassing the boy, trying desperately to get him to dance.

Hunter sprang into action, heading right over to put a stop to it at once.

When he was finally within ear shot he could hear the exchange and it caused his blood to boil ever more.

"Come on pretty boy. Just one dance. I promise you won't regret it," the older man purred.

"No thank you," the beautiful boy remarked politely. His voice fluid and a bit higher pitched than most other boys. The uniqueness of it making Hunters spin tingle.

"Come on baby, stop being such a little tease," the large man demanded down to the boy and that's when Hunter really snapped.

He grabbed the aggressor by the back of his cheap looking jacket, pulling him roughly away from the boy.

"He said no you ape. Now take a hike before I give you a reason to leave," Hunter threatened.

"Hey back off preppy. I saw him first." The creepy man warned.

"Fine. I warned you," Hunter shrugged before pulling the man in by the collar and tossing him clear across the dance floor, causing him to fall straight on his ass.

There was a beat, in which the angel boy was staring at Hunter in wide eyed fascination and then on instinct and to avoid getting pummeled Hunter took the boys hand firmly.

"Come on. Let's get outta here before he gets up," Hunter said in a rush, running straight for the exit with his palm now resting comfortably in the strangers soft grip.

Once outside Hunter reluctantly let the hand go, not wanting to be perceived as some sorta creeper himself.

"That was close," Hunter huffed and puffed.

"Yeah. Hey um thanks for that by the way. It was really nice of you," the beauty thanked politely.

"It was no problem," Hunter brushed him off. "I just really hate slimeballs thinking they can get with guys way out of their league."

"Oh well thanks again," the boy blushed at the subtitle compliment. "I'm Kurt by the way." He held his hand out."

"I'm Hunter," he took the offered hand, shaking it firmly. "It's a pleasure to final... I-I mean meet you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Kurt smiled brightly. "It looks like we won't be able to go back in there," he laughed adorably.

"That's cool. This place is sorta lame anyways," Hunter sighted.

"Yeah sorta," Kurt agreed.

"Well uh I think I'm just gonna head out then... Bye," Hunter offered a lame wave before turning to leave, cursing himself for being too cowardly to make a move.

It's just Kurt was so much more gorgeous up close. Hunter was surprised that he was able to even form one coherent sentence, let alone many.

"Wait," Kurt said just as Hunter stepped away.

He looked up to the heavens, saying a silent thank you before turning back around.

"I should at least do something to thank you. How about a cup of coffee? There's a diner just up the road." Kurt pointed in the direction.

Hunter nodded stupidly. "Coffee sounds great."

In the back of his mind Kurt knew this probably wasn't the best idea. He was still very upset with Blaine and focusing solely on their unnecessary fight and how it was basically all his boyfriends fault.

Yet he wasn't sure if having coffee with an extremely handsome guy was the best solution, although he couldn't get Hunter standing up for him out of his mind.

It was just what he needed after a night of feeling like second best.

Besides what was the harm, it was just coffee and laughter and storytelling until well past midnight.

They sat at the table of the diner, exchanging tales like they were old friends, not brand new acquaintances.

It was easy, relaxed and a great way to cap off what had been one of the most exhausting, draining days of Kurt's life.

After two cups of coffee each and a shared piece of carrot cake Hunter swiftly handed a twenty over to the waitress before Kurt could even reach for his wallet.

"Hey," Kurt whined. "This was supposed to be a thank you gift from me."

"Sorry," Hunter smiled. "I guess you'll just have to think of a different way to thank me."

Their eyes locked then, in a deep, heated stare and soon Kurt found himself being taken by the hand and led quickly outside.

They were just to the side of the building, where Kurt had parked when he felt himself being pushed up against the wall, hands pinned lightly over his head.

Kurt's brain swirled as did everything below his belt. This was strange and confusing yet really, really exciting at the same time.

For so long he felt invisible to the same sex when it came to being desirable. Now, being with Blaine had made him realize he was hot and sexy and most of all wanted.

It was a good feeling. In the moment. But he wasn't so certain of how good it would feel when he had to confess his infidelity to Blaine.

He was just about to tell Hunter what a bad idea this was when the boys sweet, plump, wet lips landed straight onto his own and began kissing him desperately.

Kurt prepared himself to fight off the advance but the harder Hunter kissed him the better it felt and the hotter his skin grew.

Until soon he felt like a boiling inferno. Too wrapped up in the passion to do anything but hold onto Hunters surprisingly strong frame for dear life.

Kurt let himself be weak for a brief moment, already too deep into this to turn back now.

Plus, if he was being completely honest it felt damn good. Hunter tasted amazing, like a hardy cup of freshly brewed coffee with just a hint of cream cheese frosting from the dessert they had just shared.

All too soon the lack of air got to Kurt and he had to reluctantly push Hunter away so he could take a deep breath of fresh night air into lungs.

They smiled happily at each other before Hunter came in for another kiss. This one stopped by Kurt before it could even begin.

"We shouldn't," Kurt whispered. "Look Hunter you seem great and under any other circumstance I'd probably go for it but I have a boyfriend and honestly I'm sorta mad at him at the moment."

Hunter nodded. "I understand completely. And if we're being honest I have to tell you that I'm fresh off a break up."

"So I guess we both have ulterior motives here," Kurt pointed out with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but at least that didn't make it any less hot," Hunter stated matter of factly.

"True. It was pretty freaking hot." Kurt smiled happily.

"You know just because we can't make out doesn't mean we can't hang out again. As friends. You're really great Kurt and I wouldn't want to lose you as a buddy just because of this one incident."

"I agree," Kurt said with a vibrant smile. "Why don't we exchange numbers. We can hang out sometime."

"I'd really like that," Hunter beamed.

They traded numbers, each typing the digits into the others cell phone.

And while the two may not have made a permanent love connection they did begin to lay the foundation of a very solid friendship. A bond that both were truly in need of.


End file.
